Toddler Mews!
by Sar-T
Summary: Toddler Mews is about the mews as little children & how they meet & how they grow up 2gether. They don’t become mews in this story, Ryou's parents are still alive and some of them r related. More inside, read 2 find out.
1. Meeting & Getting 2 know Everyone Pt 1!

**Toddler Mews!**

* * *

**Characters:**

Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry, Ringo, Ryou, Kish, Keiichiro, Tart, Pai, Tasuku, Haru, Selena, Christina, Amanda, Masaya, Jordan & Brady.

**Couples:**

Ichigo & Ryou, Minto & Kish, Lettuce & Keiichiro, Purin & Tart, Zakuro & Pai, Berry & Tasuku, Ringo & Haru, Selena & Masaya, Christina & Jordan & Amanda & Brady.

* * *

**Meeting And Getting 2 know Everyone Pt. 1

* * *

**

We start out with Ichigo playing with her best friends, Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry and Ringo.

Ichigo, Mint and Berry are all five.

Zakuro and Bridget are both six.

Purin and Ringo are both four.

They were all playing at the park when Selena, Christina, Amanda, Masaya, Jordan & Brady came around and started picking on them. (parents aren't there because the parks just cross the alley)

"Hey Ichigo, nice pigtails. Ohhh, and you have a sucker, not for long." Masaya said taking the sucker and pulling on her pigtails making her cry.

"Zakuro, Berry, why do you two look so much alike, 'cept for the hair and eyes colors!" Christina and Amanda yelled dumping blue paint in their hair making cry.

"Hey Lettuce, nice glasses. May I see them?" Selena asked taking them and breaking them in half making Lettuce fall, scrape her knees and start crying.

"Hey Purin, Ringo, wanna play push the babies?" Jordan asked pushing them to the ground making them hug themselves and cry.

"Hey Mint, how 'bout a kiss?" Brady asked kissing her cheek.

"Ewww! You sicko!" Mint cried.

Masaya, Jordan and Brady are all eight.

Selena, Christina and Amanda are all seven.

"Hey leave them alone you pigs!" Some boys yelled.

One of them had short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Ichigo stared at him for awhile. She felt something that she never felt before.

One of them had short green hair with two pig tails on the sides of his face and bright gold eyes. Mint stared at him, thinking how cute he looked.

One of them had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Lettuce stared at him for awhile. She's seen him somewhere and wants to know who he is.

One of them had brown hair in two short pigtails at the top of his head and golden-brown eyes. Purin stared at him, hoping that he'd be a new friend.

One of them had dark purple hair and violet eyes. Zakuro stared at him, wondering who he was and why she was hooked on him.

One of them had black hair and blue-gray eyes. Berry was the one who stared at him, wondering why he looked familiar to her.

One of them had white hair with blue eyes. Ringo stared at him and thought long and hard about whether or not to ask him to be her new friend or any or the others as well.

"Oh and who are you?" Masaya and Selena asked with a bad attitude.

"I'm Ryou and I'm warning you to leave those girls alone!" The blonde haired boy said winking at Ichigo.

"I'm Kish and like my buddy over there, I'm warning you to leave them alone!" The green haired boy said looking at Mint.

"I'm Keiichiro, Ryou's older brother and if you do anymore harm to those little girl, I'll tell your parents!" The brown haired boy said walking over to Lettuce.

"I'm Tart, Kish's younger brother Leave those girls alone or you'll regret it!" The other brown haired boy said looking over at Purin who had candy stuffed in her pockets.

"I'm Pai, Kish's older brother! I'd suggest you'd leave those girls alone before I look your parents up and call them!" The purple haired boy said looking over at Zakuro.

"I'm Tasuku, Keiichiro's younger brother and I say leave the pretty girls alone, or else you'll have to deal with us!" The black haired boy said looking at Berry with interest.

"I'm Ryou's younger brother! I demand you leave those girls alone, or you'll have to deal with me!" The white haired boy said looking at Ringo who had candy in her pockets.

Ryou, Kish and Tasuku are all six.

Keiichiro and Pai are both seven.

Tart and Haru are both five.

"Well we're not gonna leave them alone and now you guys are on our list of targets." Masaya, Jordan, Brady, Selena, Christina and Amanda exclaimed pushing Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry and Ringo down in the dirt and then left laughing like maniacs.

After they left Ryou, Kish, Keiichiro, Tart, Pai, Tasuku and Haru went over to the girls.

"Hey are you girls ok?" Ryou asked.

"We are now. Thank you. Who exactly are you again?" Zakuro asked as the others sat up.

"I'm Ryou." Ryou said sitting next to Ichigo.

"I'm Kish." Kish said sitting next to Mint.

"I'm Keiichiro." Keiichiro said sitting next to Lettuce.

"I'm Tart." Tart said sitting next to Purin.

"I'm Pai." Pai said sitting next to Zakuro.

"I'm Tasuku." Tasuku said sitting next to Berry.

"I'm Haru." Haru said sitting next to Ringo.

"Now that you know our names, what are your girls' names?" The boys asked with curiosity.

"I'm Ichigo, Nya." Ichigo said shyly sitting closer to Ryou.

"I'm Mint." Mint said annoyed sitting closer to Kish.

"I'm Lettuce." Lettuce said shyly sitting closer to Keiichiro.

"I'm Purin Na no da!" Purin said happily hugging Tart.

"I'm Zakuro." Zakuro said happy sitting next to Pai.

"I'm Berry." Berry said peppy sitting next to Tasuku.

"I'm Ringo Nanda!" Ringo said happily hugging Haru.

"Now that we all know each other, would you like to be out new friends?" The girls asked with curiosity.

"Ok, but maybe we should learn more about each other first." The guys said.

"Yeah, for instance like if any of us has any siblings?" Zakuro said.

"Well ok. Haru is my younger brother and Keiichiro is my older brother." Ryou said.

"Yeah Kish and Tart are my younger brothers." Pai said.

"Nice. Well Berry is my younger sister." Zakuro said.

"I have an older brother in collage." Lettuce said.

"I have an older sister in middle school, two older brothers, on in middle school and one in high school, I'm the youngest." Ichigo said.

"We're twins!" Purin and Ringo said at the same time.

"Oh, cool. What about parents?" The guys asked making the girls shutter and Ichigo look away.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" The guys asked.

"She won't say, it's too hard for her." A few voices said coming up from behind them.

"Who are you guys?" Ryou, Kish, Tasuku, Tart and Haru asked.

"I believe those are her brothers and sister." Keiichiro and Pai said.

"Yes. I'm Lilly, her older sister and this is my twin." Lilly said

"Yes. I'm her twin. I'm Lyle, her older brother." Lyle said

"I'm Yuki, her oldest brother and the oldest out of the four of them." Yuki said.

"What happened?" The guys asked.

"We'll tell you guys when your older the whole story, but for now we'll just tell you that our dad left us for some other girl and we hardly ever see our mother 'cause she has to work almost all day." Yuki said.

"Oh." The guys said.

"Yeah, so please don't ask her about it. Mom's trying to get a job for only nights, so that she'll be home during the day. She'll work from 7:30 to about 1: 30. Come home sleep; get up at 8:00, about fifth-teen minutes after we're gone. I'm going to work now, as are Lyle and Lilly. Ichigo, mom's at the hospital now. She's fine, don't worry, she just passed out due to the heat, and all of your guys parents want you to get inside for air-condition. You boys are welcome to come as well. Actually which one of you guys have the last name Shirogane?" Yuki asked.

"That would be us." Ryou and Haru said raising their hands.

"Good you'll all be going to your house, 'cause you mother has agreed to watch you." Yuki said.

"Ok." Everyone said as Lilly picked up Ichigo.

"Now, everyone get into Yuki's minivan." Lilly and Lyle said getting everyone in and secured.

* * *

There u go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

The second part 2 this chapter will b next.


	2. Meeting & Getting 2 know Everyone Pt 2!

Last time we got to meet everyone, found out how they're related and a little about Ichigo's family.

Now back to the story.

**

* * *

**

**Meeting And Getting 2 know Everyone Pt. 1

* * *

**

Everyone was in the van on their way to the Shirorgane's place when the van swerved and went off the side of the road down a steep hill into a ditch, into a tree.

"Is everyone ok?" Yuki asked.

"No, Ichigo's not waking up!" Lettuce said worriedly shaking Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Wake up! Mom's so gonna kill me! Ichigo wake up!" Yuki yelled looking down at the floor.

"Yuki, she's waking up." Lilly said.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo are you ok." Lyle asked.

"I'm ok, but what happened?" Ichigo asked again.

"We had a car accident." Yuki said.

"The police are on their way. I just called them." Lilly said.

"Kay. That's great. Everyone just hold still. So everyone's ok?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

* * *

A few minutes later the police came and found out that somebody did something to the road to make it really slippery and now the road's being blocked off for investigation. However they new that it was devised to get rid of the Momomiya children and their friends.

* * *

About an hour and a half later they arrived at the Shirogane place, which was huge. Twenty-five bedrooms, thirty bathrooms, three living rooms, one huge kitchen/dining room, five playrooms, game room, swimming room, music room, computer room, basement, attic, a large back and front yards, sewing room for Mrs. Shirogane and Mr. Shirorgane's lab.

"Oh you're finally here. We heard what happened. Are you ok?" Mrs. Shirogane asked.

"We're all just fine Mrs. Shirogane." Yuki, Lyle and Lilly said.

"Oh you can call me Koyomi. You must be the little girls we heard about. You're so kawii (cute)!" Koyomi exclaimed.

"You must be Doctor Shirogane." Yuki said.

"Yes, but you can call me Kei." Kei said.

"Kay well, we're here to drop the kids off. They'll be staying a few days. I don't know how you wanna do this. Do you wanna get paid now or later?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, there's no need to pay us. We already have all the money we need and more. We should be paying you. Don't pay us. I'm a housewife/nurse and my husband is a scientist/archeologist" Koyomi said.

"Umm ok. I'm sure you want to know who everyone is, right?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I know all the boys 'cept him." Koyomi said pointing to Lyle.

"Ok well, I'll introduce you. These are my younger twin brother and sister, Lyle Lilly. Then this is my youngest sister Ichigo and her friends. This is Zakuro and her younger sister Berry. This is Lettuce. This is Mint. (Forgot to mention in the last chapter that she has an older brother in high school.) Then these are the twins Purin and Ringo. Lyle and Lilly won't be joining you today; they'll be going to their grandparents to help them around their house for a few days." Yuki said pointing to each of them.

"Oh, okay." Koyomi and Kei said looking at the children.

"Kay well, we'll see you in a few day. Have fun and be good." Yuki, Lyle and Lilly said leaving.

"Bye!" Everyone said waving.

* * *

"Well what would you children like to do?" Koyomi and Kei asked.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Purin, Ringo, Tart and Haru asked.

"Oh of course. Come in and we'll make whatever you want, no matter what you want. I'd love to take you out, but you just got here and I don't want you to have to get into a hot car again, especially in this heat. So come on and we'll get you something to eat." Koyomi said as they all went into an air conditioned house of heaven.

Once they got in the kitchen the girls stared in amazement at how big it was.

"Kay, now what would everyone like?" Koyomi asked again.

"Hot dogs and Macaroni and cheese and milk!" Ichigo and Ryou called out.

"Soup and tea!" Mint called.

"Tacos and water!" Lettuce called.

"Shrimp and hot cocoa!" Renee called.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy and juice!" Berry called.

"Pizza and soda!" Purin, Ringo, Tart and Haru called.

"Hot dogs and milk!" Keiichiro and Pai called.

"Pork and milk!" Kish and Tasuku called.

"Ok." Koyomi said laughing a little.

"What's so funny, mother?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh it's nothing dear. Let me get everything and you guys can get a spot at the table. Oh Keiichiro. Could you be a dear and help set the table." Koyomi asked.

"Sure thing mom." Keiichiro said as he set up plates and silverware up for everyone and himself.

* * *

About two hours later everyone was done eating and were now in the living room talking, getting to each other better.

"So Ichigo, what do you like? Favorite foods? Hobbies? Favorite animal? Favorite colors? Favorite number. So on and so fourth? And what don't you like?" Ryou asked.

"Well I like macaroni and cheese, tacos, mashed potatoes and gravy, spaghetti, and just about anything. I don't like steak and meats like that. I like to play, making new friends, music, drawing, sleeping and a whole bunch of other things. I don't like bullying, mean people, sometimes my older brothers and sister and my daddy. My favorite animal is cats. I don't like big dogs, 'cause I was attacked a big dogs, I only like little dogs. I like pink, white and turquoise. I don't like dark colors 'cept black. I like 12. I don't like 26. My favorite TV shows are Angry Beavers and Cat-Dog. I don't like My Gym Partner's A Monkey. How 'bout you Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll eat just about anything. I don't like mushrooms, onions and liver. I like to play, make new friends, sleep, television, music and a whole bunch of things. I don't like bullying or bad people. My favorite animal is also cats. I don't like skunks. I like blue, yellow and white. I don't like gray. I like 15. I don't like 71. My favorite TV shows are Lilo and Stitch the series and Aladdin the series. I don't like Squirrel Boy. Mint, how 'bout you?" Ryou asked.

"I'll eat anything, 'cept mushrooms and liver. I like to play, make new friends, drink tea, dance, music and other different things. I don't like bullying or bad people, and I don't like Ichigo's father. My favorite animal is bird. I don't like big dogs 'cause Ichigo was attacked by one. I like blue, white and black. I don't like gray. I like 8. I don't like 56. My favorite TV shows are Rugrats and Proud Family. I don't like My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Squirrel Boy or Camp Lazlo. What about you Kish?" Mint asked.

"I only like meats, fruits and sweets. I don't like veggies. I like to play, make new friends, music, television, videogames, sleeping and other things. I don't like bullying, bad people and waking up. My favorite animal is any kind of birds and dinosaurs. I don't like bears. I like green, black, brown and red. I don't like orange. I like 9. I don't like 17. My favorite TV shows are just about anything. I don't like Chowder. (Stupid Cartoon Network show. Well I think its stupid.) What about you Lettuce?" Kish asked.

"I like Italian, and just about any kind of food. I don't like brussel sprouts and spinach. I like to play, make new friends, music, help bake and cook and oodles of other things. I don't like bullying, bad people and horror movies. (I love horror movies.) My favorite animals are aquatic types. Like Ichigo and Mint, I don't like big dogs. My favorite colors are green, light blue and white. I don't like dark and gloomy colors 'cept black and gray. I like 7. I don't like 36. My favorite TV shows are Spongebob Squarpants and Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I don't like Star Wars The Series. How 'bout you Keiichiro?" Lettuce asked.

"I'll eat anything, 'cept liver. I like to play, make new friends, music, bake/cook and a mess of other things. I don't like bullying, bad people and physics. My favorite animals are any kind. I don't not like animals. My favorite colors are brown, white, black and bright colors. I don't like lime green. I like 95. I don't like 33. My favorite TV shows are Bill Nye The Science Guy and Reading Rainbow. (babysitting & the kids were watching Reading Rainbow. As for Bill Nye…we had 2 watch that in Physical Science Physics…it was ok.) I don't like Samurai Jack. What about you Zakuro?" Keiichiro asked.

"I'll eat anything. The only thing I won't eat is liver. My hobbies are the same as Ichigo's, Mint's and Lettuce's. I don't like bullying, bad guys and comics. My favorite animals are small dogs and wolves. I don't like big dogs 'cause they're harder to take care of. I like purple, violet, black and white. I don't like maroon. My number is 48. I don't like 96. My favorite shows are The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy and Dexter's Laboratory. (baby sitting; now I've got the songs stuck in my head.) How about you Pai?" Zakuro asked.

"I'll eat anything. I won't not eat anything, but I don't like mushrooms. I like to have fun, make new friends, read, music, videogames and a whole bunch of other things. I don't like bullying, bad people and sometimes my brothers. I like wolves and big dogs, but I won't bring any around Ichigo. I don't like porcupines. I like dark purple and black. I don't like pink, but I don't care if someone else likes it. My number would be 45. I don't like the number 54. My favorite shows are Bill Nye The Science Guy and Poke'mon. I don't like The Batman, it makes fun of the original thing. What about you Berry?" Pai asked.

"I love berries, fruits, sweets, carrots, fish, cake, and meat. I don't like liver, onion, mustard, bacon, sausage, and mushrooms. I like to play, make new friends, talk, music, act, dance, and a bunch of other things. I don't like to bake/cook, bullying, friends and I don't like prissy girls that think they're all that. I like bunnies and cats. I don't like dinosaurs. I like light pink and white. I like 27. I don't like 66. My favorite shows are Beetlejuice The Series and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't like Camp Lazlo. How 'bout you Tasuku?" Berry asked.

"I'll eat just about everything and anything, 'cept onions, liver, mushrooms and veggies. I like to play, make new friends, music, go for walks and a whole bunch of things. I don't like bullying, evil people and losing at certain videogames. I like bunnies, dogs and chipmunks. I don't like snakes and other reptiles. I like gray, white, black and bright colors. I don't like lime green or brown, but they look good on other people. I like 94. I don't like 73. My favorite shows are Storm Hawks and Teen Titans. I don't like Robotboy. How about you Purin or Ringo?" Tasuku asked.

"We answer together." Purin and Ringo said.

"Ok then. Just like Tart and Haru." The guys said.

"We love pizza, sweets, some meats, fruits, potatoes and noodles. We don't like steak, ribs, beef with the exception of burgers; we don't like veggies or beats. We like to play, make new friends, music, television, videogames, having fun and a whole bunch of things. We don't like bullying, evil peoples, reading and being locked up. We like monkeys and other kind of primates. We don't like snakes or big dogs 'cause they hurt Ichigo. We like yellow, orange, gold, red, white and almost all of the colors, cept lime green and maroon. We like 55 and 75. We don't like 16 and 46. Our favorite TV shows are Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, New Scooby Movies, What's New Scooby Doo, Zoboomafoo, Clifford The Big Red Dog and The Powerpuff Girls. We don't like George of the Jungle the series, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, and Transformers the cartoon. How about you two? Tart, Haru?" Purin and Ringo asked.

"We love pizza, sweets, some meats, fruits, potatoes and noodles. We don't like veggies, liver and onions. We like to play, make new friends, music, television, videogames, having fun and a whole bunch of things. We don't like bullying, evil peoples, reading and losing at videogames. We like monkeys, lizards, fish and crabs. We don't like octopi, sharks or tyrannosaurus rexes. We like yellow, orange, red, gray, white and blue. We don't like green, but its fine on other people. We like 80 and 70. We don't like 60 and 90. Our favorite TV shows are Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, New Scooby Movies and What's New Scooby Doo. We don't like Camp Lazlo, Storm Hawks and Teen Titans. Well is that everyone?" Tart and Haru asked.

"Yeah, I believe so." Ryou said.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Wanna go swimming if its okay with my parents?" Keiichiro asked.

"Sure!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hey mom, dad?!" Keiichiro asked.

"What is it Keiichiro?" Koyomi and Kei asked.

"Can we please go swimming?" Everyone asked looking at Koyomi and Kei.

"Sure I don't see why not. What do you think, honey?" Koyomi asked.

"Sure, it doesn't bother me. I'll be in my lab. Have fun you guys." Kei said.

"Yay!" The children cried happily.

* * *

There u go.

Cliffhanger, sorry.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

The next chapter will be called Fun in the pool & The First Night!


	3. Moving!

**i'm sooo sorry, but i wont b able 2 write 4 awhile. **

**u c i'm moving & the internet will be lost 4 **

**a few weeks, but once i get it back **

**i'll update it. i may not have the **

**internet, but i'll still b able **

**2 type my stories, **

**& mayb some **

**new 1s.**

**the **

**next chapter **

**will b called fun **

**in the pool & 1st night**

**Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.**


	4. I'm back

**hey, i'm back! ****sorry, i **

**had 2 move & then **

**i went 2 my **

**dad's in IL.**

the next chapter will be called

"Worry! Doctor! Shopping!

Night Time!"

Write

Soon, Sar T.

Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	5. Pool & The Accident & You're Fired!

**Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!**

Sorry it took me sooooooo long 2 update, well here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Pool & The Accident & You're Fired!**

* * *

After Dr. and Mrs. Shirogane got the kids in their swimsuits on them they got the lifeguard and then went back to what they were doing earlier.

The kids were all having a good time playing in the pool playing with all sorts of water toys.

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry and Ringo were on one team that they called "The Cuties!"

Ryou, Kish, Pai, Tart, Keiichiro, Tasuku and Haru were on the other team that they called "The Cool ones!"

The two teams then went on either side of the shallow end of the pool and began throwing water balloons at each other, laughing and splashing having a good time, never wanting it to end.

The pool room had three different pools: the kiddy pool, which the kids were in, the deep pool for the older kids and adults, and the diving pool for the older kids that were really good swimmers.

The kids, until they were older and when they lean how to swim really well were not allowed to go into the deep pool or diving pool.

Kenji, the lifeguard was watching the kids until his girlfriend, Aki came over and "accidentally" distracted him.

"So Kenji, do you wanna go to movies with me and my friends, they'd really like to you. I heard some good ones were playin' down in the cinema." Aki said as she started rubbing her hands on his legs.

"Sure, what's playin' and when?" Kenji asked.

"The movies that are playing are "Return of The Mummy." (have it) "Journey to The Center of The Earth." (want it) "Beer For My Horses." (have it) "Broken Bridges." (want it) "Young Frankenstein." (mom has it) "Star Wars: Clone Wars." (i hate "star wars!") "Lone Star State of Mind." (mom has it) "Master of Disguise." (have it) and "The New Guy." (have it) There all playin' in half an hour, so let's go." Aki said as she grasped Kenji's hand, but he didn't budge.

"Aki, I can't go now, I have lifeguard duty right now. I promised Dr. and Mrs. Shirogane that I would watch the kids." Kenji said sadly.

"Isn't there anybody else?" Aki asked annoyed.

"No, I wish though." Kenji said sadly once again.

"How long have they been in the water?" Aki asked thinking of a plan to get the kids out of the water.

"Two hours." Kenji sighed annoyed.

"I've got an idea! Hey kids, how would you like to get out of the pool I mean you've been in for so long already and I bet you're probably tired of swimming and wanna do somethin' else, right?" Aki asked innocently.

"No, we wanna play longer. We're not even pruned up yet, see?" The kids asked putting their hands up in the air to show Aki that they were indeed NOT pruned up yet.

"Well maybe your hands and feet aren't pruned up yet, but I bet you're all really tired from playing in the water for so long…" Aki said sweetly trying to convince them to get out.

"No. We're having fun." Ryou said as Ichigo swam behind him.

Aki was starting to scare Ichigo, and she didn't like it.

Ryou didn't like Aki all too much, nor did he like Kenji. Not because of the fact that Ichigo was afraid of Aki wasn't the reason why Ryou didn't like her, he's never liked Aki or Kenji since he started working here.

"Oh come on guys…I know you guys want to go have fun somewhere else." Aki said getting annoyed.

"Just stop it. The only reason you're saying these things is because you want us to get out so you can take Kenji out so you can have fun and we have to do something else. You can forget about it. We're not getting out because you wanna go have some fun of your own and leave us. We're gonna stay here and have some fun for once." Keiichiro said. The truth was that he didn't like Aki or Kenji either.

"Well then, if that's how you feel, I'm leaving whether you like it or not." Kenji said as he grabbed Aki's hand and then dragged her out.

"Fine, see what mother will do when she finds out you left…" Ryou said dangerously as Kenji stopped and looked at Ryou.

"Your mother ain't gonna find out. I'm not gonna tell her and Aki wont tell her. And whose gonna believe a little kid like you?" Kenji asked as Aki hugged his arms smiling at him.

"Wanna bet?" Ryou asked as he, Kish, Pai, Tart, Keiichiro, Tasuku and Haru splashed them, making Aki scream and Kenji yell.

"I can't believe you brats just did that?!" Aki and Kenji yelled as they shook off the water.

As Aki and Kenji complained the children laughed at them.

About five minutes later Kenji and Aki left, while the boys high-five each other.

Half an hour later the children were still having fun when Ichigo got out of the pool to get one of the toy balls that rolled out and to the other side of the pool.

Ichigo had just about reached the ball when she slipped on the edge of the pool and fell into the deep end of the pool.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed as she fell.

"Ichigo!" All the other children screamed getting out and rushing over to the other side.

Keiichiro tried to reach to her, considering he was a little taller then the others.

"Ichigo! Reach for my hand!" Keiichiro yelled, but to no avail.

"I'll go get help! Just keep trying to help her!" Ryou yelled running out of the room to go find his parents or someone to help.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Ryou had been running around for about ten minutes before he bumped into his parents, well they saw him.

"Ryou?" Dr. and Mrs. Shirogane asked their son.

"Mom! Dad! It's Ichigo! She's drowning! Aki came over! Asked Kenji if he wanted to see a movie. He said yes. And then he left saying that he'd take care of us later. And that you would never find out that they left." Ryou said out of breath.

"What?!" Dr. and Mrs. Shirogane yelled running to the pool to find that what Ryou said was true.

When they got there Keiichiro was almost falling in the pool trying to save Ichigo.

"Keiichiro get back!" Dr. Shirogane yelled as he dived in after ripping off his lab coat.

When he came back up he had Ichigo, who was coughing and sputtering up water.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Everybody asked as Dr. Shirogane rubbed her back.

Soon Ichigo started crying.

"Oh Ichigo." Mrs. Shirogane said softly picking her up and rocking her back and fourth.

"Ok everybody. I think its time to get out and put your clothes back on." Dr. Shirogane said calmly.

"Ok." The kids said as the boys were led one way girls somewhere else.

Once everybody was dressed they all went to the living room and played while Mrs. Shirogane continued to rock Ichigo.

Ichigo was slowly calming down when Ryou and the others came up.

"Hey Ichigo, do you wanna play a game with us?" Ryou asked.

"O-ok." Ichigo said softly, while Mrs. Shirogane let her down.

* * *

**Three Hours Later:**

So the children sat down and played games for about three hours, when a door could be heard.

After the door was heard you could see Kenji and Aki sneaking in.

"Kenji, Aki. We need to have a serious talk with you." Dr. and Mrs. Shirogane said immediately.

"Of course." The two teens said innocently.

* * *

**With Dr., Mrs. Shirgoane, Kenji & Aki:**

"You two are in a lot of trouble." Dr. Shirogane said.

"What did we do?!" Kenji and Aki exclaimed.

"Aki you can't just come over here and expect Kenji just to walk off his job to go to the movies. And as for you Kenji, you can't just walk off and do what you wanna do, because you're bored. Ryou told us everything. We believe him because we had to save Ichigo from drowning in the deep end of the pool. She could've died and it would've been your faults, not ours, because you walked off of your job." Mrs. Shirogane said as calmly as she could.

"Now, I've called both of your parents, they are very upset with you two, they said that you were both grounded, no phone, no car, no nothing. As for our policies, you're fired and this is your last paycheck. You may be excused." Dr. Shirogane said handing Kenji his check.

"Fine." Was all the Kenji said as he walked out of the room with Aki.

"When they got out of the room Kenji went running to the children…yelling.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS! HOW COULD YOU RAT ME OUT?! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Kenji yelled running at them.

Ichigo, scared, like the other girls ran and hid behind something, while the guys stood their ground.

About five minutes later the police and both Kenji's and Aki's parents were there.

After everything calmed down everybody sat down and ate dinner, talking, laughing and having a good time…

* * *

So there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.


End file.
